Hobbits, dwarves and elves, oh my! –Here in Hogwarts?
by TheOutcast4
Summary: The Hobbit characters and the Lord of the Ring characters in Hogwarts! Please read and review! The Hobbit and LOTR things have nothing to do with the storyline of LOTR and the Hobbit! CRACK FIC
1. The Sorting

Hobbits, dwarves and elves, oh my! –Here in Hogwarts?

The Sorting

A/N- I hope you enjoy this! This chapter is to show what houses they get into. I'll hopefully be updating at least once a week. Review and say what you think and what lesson you would like in the next chapter please! Disclaimer- I obviously don't own anything! So sad…..

The large group all files into The Great Hall after Professor Longbottem, looking around the room in awe. The hat sang a rather happy song on which some of the dwarves tried to sing along with (Thorin was not pleased).

Professor Longbottem smiled at them and said, "When I call your name, come and sit on this stool to be sorted. Aragorn!" he called.

Aragorn walked slowly up to the stool and sat down calmly as the hat was placed on his head.

"Griffindor!" It cried, without a moment's hesitation.

The table on the far left cheered loudly as Aragorn grinned and walked over there.

After they stopped cheering, Professor Longbottem called out, "Arwen!"

Arwen walked gracefully up the stairs and sat down. It took a minute to decide that she would be placed in, "Hufflepuff!"

She smiled gratefully as she went to the table on the far right.

"Balin!" was next and was sorted into "Ravenclaw!" This time the table second to the far left cheered for him.

Then it was Bard who took a while to be sorted but then the hat eventually decided on "Griffindor!" Bard walked solemnly over to the cheering table.

Bifur was sorted into Hufflepuff. Bilbo was eventually sorted into Hufflepuff as long with Bofur, Bombur and then Dori.

Boromir and Dwalin became the first Slytherins. Elrond was sorted into Ravenclaw straight away. Eomer and Eowyn were sorted straight into Griffindor. Faramir need a lot of time to decide but the Sorting Hat eventually called out "Griff- Hufflepuff!"

"Fili!"

Fili braced himself, clapped Kili on his back and went to be sorted.

"Griffindor!" the hat cried. Fili sighed a breath of relief and looked at Kili who managed a smile. (Ahh! Sorry, time to fangirl!)

"Frodo!"

Sam looked worried as Frodo made his way up to the Hat, scared for his little friend.

The Hat was silent for some time but then, "Griffindor!"

Next was Galadriel. The Hall went deadly silent as she walked gracefully to the stool and the Hat had barely touched her head went it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

"Gandalf!" Professor Longbottem called out over the last few claps.

Gandalf walked to the stool, clutching his 'walking stick'.

"Griffindor!" the hat finally shouted.

Gimli and Gloin were sorted into Griffindor and Haldir was sorted into Ravenclaw and then, it was Kili's turn.

Kili walked up to the stool bravely and then waited to be sorted, closing his eyes tightly.

"Griffindor!""

Kili opened his eyes and grinned before walking over to his brother.

Legolas and Merry were sorted into Griffindor, Merry taking a bit longer than Legolas.

Nori was sorted into Hufflepuff then Oin was sorted into Slytherin then Ori joined Nori in Hufflepuff.

Pippin was soon sorted into Griffindor.

Radagast was then sorted into Ravenclaw (I'm sure he and Luna would've been best friends! ^.^)

Sam was then sorted into Hufflepuff (Awhh he won't be able to stay with Frodo!)

Then Saruman was sorted into Slytherin. (It took a long time to be decided)

Thori and Thranduil were the last to be sorted.

And guess where they both ended up?

.

.

.

SLYTHERIN!

They should have some fun!


	2. DADA

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

A/N= Hiya! I really hope you enjoy this and please review! Okay- On with the disclaimer! Pippin, please, would you?

Pippin= thoutcast4 doesn't own Harry Potter or LOTR or the Hobbit.

A/N= Thank you Pippin! Now, Fanfiction time!

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Okay, class! Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts! Has everyone found a seat?" The DADA teacher said. His appearance caused a few mouths to drop open.

"Uncle Théoden! When did you start to work here?" Eowyn cried, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"When I was offered the job." He answered starting to write on the board.

"Why did you accept it? You knew we were coming here!" Eomer said, irritated.

"That's exactly why!" Théoden smiled. Eomer and Eowyn banged their heads against their books.

Théoden drew up the class plan on the board.

… desk …

.

.

Aragorn … Fili… … … Eomer … Gloin

.

Balin … Frodo … … … Eowyn … Haldir

.

Bard … Gandalf … … … Kili … Legolas

.

Elrond … Galadriel … … … Merry … Pippin

"That's how you should be sitting! Now, move!" Théoden ordered.

"Why do I have to sit next to _him_?" Legolas asked, glaring at Kili. He had an unknown hatred for Kili ever since he first looked at him.

"Because I say so! Now sit!"

Everyone sat in their delegated spots.

"Do you even wear cologne or deodorant?" Legolas sneered.

"I wear cologne! What do you wear? Justin Bieber perfume?" Kili retorted.

"No! Do you even comb your hair?"

"I don't need to!" Kili glared at him. And so, they went on with their petty little argument.

Eomer turned around to glare at Haldir who was speaking to Eowyn. Haldir noticed his glare and faltered in his speech.

"What's wro-?" Eowyn started to ask but then noticed Eomer and sighed. "Eomer, talk to Gloin!" She said, before starting to talk to Haldir again.

Eomer spoke to Gloin but kept turning back to glare at Haldir.

"Eomer, stop glaring at Haldir! I can glare at him better then you can and I can keep an eye on him so focus on your work!" Théoden said loudly. Eomer, Eowyn and Haldir blushed with embarrassment as most of the class laughed.

"Okay, class! I will be teaching about curses now and the next lesson we will try some of them." Théoden spoke over the class but most of them ignored him (Awhhhh poor Théoden)

"Class! First, I will talk about 'expelliarmus"!

"BANG!"

"Woahhh!" A firework exploded at the back of the classroom.

"Merry! Pippin! Don't take my fireworks!" Gandalf yelled, standing up.

"We didn't!" Merry said, standing up to face Gandalf.

"Yeah!" Pippin stood up too. "We bought them from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"Pippin! Don't tell him!"

"Too late, Master Meriadoc! You two! I forbid you to go there again!"

"You can't make us! The tricksters yelled back.

The three kept yelling back at each other.

Behind Gandalf were two elves working calmly through the noise. Elrond and Galadriel, the two Ravenclaws, were working.

By now, it was 20 minutes into the lesson and when Gandalf noticed the time, he made the room go dark and did his thing. "Silent! Let the teacher teach!"

Everyone (obviously) fell silent and Théoden began to teach again.

But of course, it only lasted a while.

Bard was sitting quietly doing something on a piece of paper and Gandalf, being curious, looked at the piece of paper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DONG?" Bard yelled.

"Nothing!" Gandalf acted innocent.

"You were looking! I saw you!" Bard yelled.

While Bard was being moody, over in the front, Aragorn and Fili were becoming besties (Nahh, not really, Legolas and Aragorn, Fili and Kili forever, hehe :P)

"Aragorn! Stop talking to that dwarf!" Legolas yelled.

"No! I love him!" He yelled back.

"I love you too, brother!" Fili yelled.

"We're drunk!"

"I know!"

"Urgh! I hate this! I'm going to my room!" Bard yelled as he got up and walked huffily out of the room.

There was a stunned silence before everyone started yelling again.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Thanks for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think and what lesson you would like in the next chapter!

Thank you! ILYSM!


	3. Divination

Divination

A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews; I was so happy when I saw them! ^. ^ Oh, and I don't think I said which houses they were yesterday- they were Griffindor and Ravenclaw. And today's is Slytherin and Griffindor! :) Enjoy! But first, if Thranduil would do the disclaimer...?

Thranduil-...

Le Moi- Please?

Thranduil- Better. theoutcast4 doesn't own Harry Potter or LOTR or the Hobbit

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

"Welcome! Welcome to Divination! This is where you will look into the future!" Professor Trelawney welcomed them in her usual spooky voice.

Her class looked at her blankly, wondering how she became a teacher.

"Now, today we will foresee the future with crystal balls. I shall get them out now. Sit and talk for a while." She said, before sliding to the side cupboard and each table began to talk.

"So… you don't talk much, do you?" Gimli asked his new partner.

"…Hm." Bard sat grumpily.

"Okay…" and then they both sat in an awkward silence.

…

Let's move on! Next on the front row are Gloin and Oin.

They were laughing merrily and talking about absolute nonsense. I'd prefer not to see what they're talking about; I'm slightly scared… Next up is Eomer and Eowyn!

"You did not need to grab me and drag me over here!" Eowyn said angrily.

"There are boys in this class!" Eomer protested.

"And?" Eowyn said, staring at Eomer, who shrunk under her glare.

"Um… Well…"

Hahaha, next table now; I'm sure no one would like to see Eomer murdered. Now… SARUMAN AND PIPPIN!

Wait… Why are they sitting together?

"So, I'm basically saying, it's okay to want to rule but you shouldn't kill, okay?" Pippin said calmly to Saruman.

"I see… I understand but how can you rule without killing. Saruman asked. Pippin sighed and began to explain again. Awhhhh

Now it's Aragorn and Legolas!

"This subject is pointless." Legolas said.

"It might be helpful." Aragorn replied.

"You just want to see your future with Arwen." Legolas shot at him.

"…What about you? Don't you want to see if you ever find love?" Aragorn asked.

"… No! Seeing the future ruins things!" Legolas crossed his arms.

Let them argue in peace. Going to the back row, we have Merry and Kili and on the table next to them were Fili and Boromir.

The four were all talking and laughing but they were also keeping a careful eye on Pippin. How sweet!

Sitting near the four were Frodo and Dwalin. I wonder what they're talking about!

"…"Frodo said.

"…" Dwalin replied.

Um… As interesting as this conversation is, let's move on to the last table, which has THORIN AND THRANDUIL!

"I hate you and your ugly crown."

"I hate you and your ugly beard."

"At least I have a beard."

"Why would I want a beard?"

…

"Now! Cast your minds into the future! Look into the crystal balls and see!"

Most people actually tried to do this and-

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Eomer, what's wrong?" Eowyn asked, worriedly.

"My boy, tell us what you saw!" Professor Trelawney swept over to their table.

"I- I saw… Eowyn!" he gasped.

"What?" Everyone cried (well, most people)

"What do you mean?" Eowyn asked, putting a hand on his arm, scared.

"You- you were getting married!" Eomer said.

.

.

.

Everyone went on with their business.

"Eomer…" Eowyn started.

"My boy! You may possess the Inner Eye! I foresee a great but terrible future for you both!" And then she swept off.

"Eww, Aragorn, what are you doing?"

"What?" Aragorn asked, looking up from his notebook.

"Look!" Legolas pointed at the crystal ball.

"Legolas, can you even see anything?"

"No! This subject is pointless! I hate it!"

"Okay, Legolas."

Legolas the sweet little drama princess.

.

.

.

"So, what do you see Pippin?"

{"Why is he talking to Pippin?" Merry whispered angrily}

"I'm not sure… It's orange and back, like fire…. I've got a strange feeling I've seen it before…. What about you?"

"A pretty little cottage… But that's it." Saruman said, after looking into the crystal ball.

"That's seems good!" Pippin smiled.

…

"Boys, why don't you give it a go?" Professor Trelawney smiled at Frodo and Dwalin.

"O-okay." Frodo said. He let lose his mind but focused on the crystal ball. After a while, he sighed and said, "I can't see anything."

"Oh. Why don't you give it a try?" She asked, turning to Dwalin

Dwalin grunted then leaned forward in his sear. Slowly as he looked into the crystal ball, his eyes grew wider and his face went redder.

"My boy! What do you see?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"N-n-nothing! And then he turned away from the table and folded his arms.

"Right… Well, Mr. Frodo, would you like another go?"

"Okay." Frodo tried again, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Some people asked, getting up.

"A ring! It grabbed me! And this creature! It was horrible!" Frodo gasped.

"FRDO!" A voice was heard yelling. The source of the scream came rushing into the room.

"I heard you scream! What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Sitting away from this mess were two fabulous people.

"I have cool glasses,2 Thranduil was saying.

"I have beautiful hair."

"It's messy. My hair is better."

"I have beautiful nephews."

"I have a beautiful son."

"My nephews are more beautiful."

"I think not."

"The crystal ball agrees with me." Thorin yelled.

"No! It agrees with me because that's the truth!"

"Let us ask it then! And prove I'm right!"

"We'll see about that!"

The two stared into the crystal ball.

.

.

.

"ARGH!" Thranduil screamed, sinking to his knees.

"Haha! People think my nephews are beautiful!"

"Well! My son is the prettiest!" Thranduil stood, towering over Thorin who glared back at him.

Ah, some people are so silly! =D

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

That was really bad, I'm so sorry!

Please review and tell me what lesson you would like next and what you thought of this!

Thank you! xx


	4. Charms

Charms 

A/N- Hey guys! Today's lesson is Charms with Slytherin and Hufflepuff! I'm writing in my lessons and I've had a really bad week so I'm sorry for the badness. Disclaimer, please…

Aragorn- I'll do it. Theoutcast4 doesn't own anything.

A/N- Thank you, Aragorn.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

"Settle down, class." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

The class stopped yelling but some continued to talk. The class were sitting like this:

Thranduil…Arwen…desk…Nori…Oin

Saruman…Sam…P. Flitwick…Ori…Gloin

Dwalin…Boromir…Dori…Bofur

Thorin…Faramir…Bilbo…Bifur

.

D

O

O

R

«Now, I am going to teach you about as spell called 'Wigardium Leviosa.' Please repeat after me, 'Wigardium Leviosa.' «

"Wigardium Leviosa." The class repeated.

"Good. Now this spell causes the object you are pointing at to 'fly' into the air. Also, when you are casting this spell, with your wrist, swish and flick, like this. Now, you try."

The class attempted to do this.

"Good! And try the spell and the gesture together!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

And so, Thranduil did a rather rude gesture and said something quite rude too!

Everyone talked whilst practising.

Thranduil ignored Saruman who was trying to talk to him while Dwalin and Thorin spoke in Dwarfish to each other.

Arwen, Sam, Boromir and Faramir all talked together.

On the other side of the room, everyone was talking normally and happily. Nor, Ori and Dori were being as polite as ever, Bombur still eating and Bilbo was struggling to keep up with the conversations.

After a while some people managed to do this spell and also…

**BASH**

"Oh my gosh! Professor, I'm so sorry!" Arwen gasped, covering her mouth and getting up and running over to Professor Flitwick.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just, next time perform the spell on the feather, okay?" Professor Flitwick had landed on the pile of books that he stood on and it had all happened too fast for him to perform a spell to cushion his fall.

After checking professor Flitwick was alright, almost everyone assured Arwen that everything was okay, even Thranduil.

"It's alright, niece, it was a mistake." Thranduil said in his that smexy voice of his (I know she isn't his real niece but they're both elves so… ;D)

"It's alright, Arwen! Honest!" Sam cried.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Boromir and Faramir said.

Then, form the other side of the room, Ori, Nori, Dori and Bilbo comforted her as well.

But I think you can guess who wasn't nice to her.

Mm hmm, that's right.

Thorin humphed and muttered loudly, "Stupid she-self. Who would make a mistake like that?"

The people who weren't Thorin's friends' and were being nice to Arwen looked at Thorin evilly.

"She made a simple mistake! Anyone could've done it!"

"But no-one else in this class has." Thorin pointed out, smirking.

"At least she has nice hair!" Thranduil said.

"Well, I have beautiful hair!"

Then everyone started yelling and arguing about who had the best hair.

*cough* Thranduil *cough*

Professor Flitwick shot sparks into the air and he class quietened down.

"Don't fight! Mr. Thorin, don't be rude-" Professor said angrily, before being cut off.

"No! I am the King Under The Mountain!" And with that Thorin stormed out of the room leaving an echoing silence which was then broken by Thranduil.

"Well, good riddance!"

"Why did he call himself the King Under the Mountain?" Sam asked.

"No more talking! Work, please!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Everyone worked for the next 10 minutes.

Then…

"POTTY BREAK!" Saruman yelled, sprinting out of the room.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

A/N- Hope you enjoyed that! Please review what lesson you would like next and what you thought of this! Please don't be rude when reviewing. Thank you!


	5. Care of Magical Creatures

**Care of Magical Creatures**

A/N= Hi guys! Today's lesson is CoMC with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! Please enjoy and please review! Disclaimer please…?

Faramir- theoutcast4 doesn't own anything here except for the plot. Was that alright?

A/N= Yes, brilliant! Thank you!

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hurry up, Bombur!" Bofur called, as he walked down the Hagrid's hut with Bifur and Bilbo.

Nori, Ori and Dori were walking a little ahead of them, discussing what they would do in the lesson.

Already at Hagrid's hut, were Arwen and Sam, who were talking to the elves of Ravenclaw. Almost everyone had arrived at Hagrid's hut when Hagrid came out of the forest. The class fell silent as he stomped up towards them.

"Alright class! I am Hagrid. Your Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Gamekeeper. Is everyone here?" He smiled at them.

Just as those words left his mouth, Gandalf and Radagast ran into them.

"Now! Who do we 'ave here then?" Hagrid frowned lightly.

"Gandalf."

"Radagast."

"You're late."

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf said.

Everyone stared at him before Hagrid shook his head and turned to look at the whole class.

"Today's lesson is about Unicorns! Step over 'ere now!" Hagrid led the way round to the back of the hut.

"Woah!"

"Wow!"

"They're beautiful!"

"Stay back! They're gentle creatures and they tend to trust girls' more than boys. Stay back there!"

Radagast had tried to get close to the unicorns.

"Sorry! They're just so fascinating!"

"Ay, they are. Unicorn foals are gold till they're about two years ol' and then they turn silver. Don't turn pure white till they're adults. This is a unicorn family. Who wants to try and get near to 'em?"

While Hagrid was saying all this, Arwen, Sam and Radagast were whispering about how wonderful the unicorns were.

At the back of the crowd, Elrond was talking to Galadriel and Gandalf.

"This isn't needed to help me in my career. It's a waste of time."

"What _are_ you hoping to do?" Galadriel asked him.

Over to the left, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were slightly hidden and they were laughing, talking and eating (Well, Bombur was -_-)

"BOYS! Stop that! Detention tomorrow afternoon!" Hagrid yelled. (Wow, Hagrid, that time of the month, huh?)

The three stopped and looked at Hagrid.

"Now, who wanted to…?" Hagrid looked at Radagast. "Oh, alrigh' then, come on over. Slowly now, don't let 'em think you're a danger to 'em."

Radagast slowly stepped up next to the unicorns.

Hagrid looked impressed and said, "Anyone else?"

Arwen stepped forward and joined Radagast.

"Well done, you two. Take 10 points to Hufflepuff, each."

Hagrid then set the some work to do. They had to draw a unicorn and describe it.

Faramir was having problems. He couldn't draw. He sat there trying to draw the baby unicorn until he heard a small laugh and Arwen sat beside him.

"Oh, hello…" Faramir stared at her blankly, wondering why she was sitting with him.

Without a word, Arwen took his paper and started to draw the unicorn.

"N-no! You shouldn't-!" Faramir shook his head frantically.

"But I want to!" Arwen laughed again. "So… you have a crush on Eowyn, don't you?"

Faramir went bright red.

Over in Elrond's gang, he was till gossiping and now Sam had joined them.

In the middle of all this, Sam happened to look up.

"Mr. Elrond, isn't that Linder?" Sam pointed over to the Stone walls.

"He's following you again!" Gandalf smirked.

"Urgh…"

The lesson went on fine (overall).

"Okay. Class, that's it for today, then. Hand in your work and the homework is to find out what unicorns eat and where they're normally found."

The class walked up to the school castle.

"I think Care of Magical Creatures I my favourite subject!" Radagast said, excitedly.

Hagrid beamed through his beard.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Thank you for reading! Please review! Reviews are beautiful!

Emma x


	6. Potions

**Potions**

A/N- Hey guys! Today, we have Potions with… Griffindor and Hufflepuff! I hope you enjoy this! Disclaimer, please!

Dwalin-…theoutcast4 does not own anything.

A/N- Thank you!

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

Everyone was already in the potions classroom, waiting for Professor Slughorn.

They chose their own seats and were sitting like this:

… … …

… … …Pippin..Merry

… … …

*Bang*

"This class has no wand. Waving. It is the lesson of Potions." Professor Slughorn was trying to imitate Professor Snape.

The class stared at the pudgy teacher as he walked up to the front of the classroom and stood behind his desk.

While he did the register, the whole class shook with silent laughter.

He was pronouncing every letter in each name.

When he finished the register, he looked around the room.

"Aragorn, my boy!" He boomed. "Are you dating that pretty blonde girl sitting next to you?"

Aragorn looked at Arwen then at Legolas and made a face.

(I swear… Why is he insulting Legolas?!)

"No! I'm dating Arwen! And he's a man!" Aragorn practically sceamed.

"Yes! I'm a beautiful man!" Legolas jumped up.

"Oh…Aragorn!" Professor Slughorn said, suddenly strict.

Professor Slughorn asked Aragorn 5 hard questions to which he answered all of them correctly.

.

.

.

"Today we'll be making a Hiccupping Potion. Now, potions are incredibly important things. They can kill, save and… do other amazing things. Now follow the instructions on the board. Let's see how much you can do."

He waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board and the class got to work.

Along the first row on the left, Eowyn and Faramir were working well together, even with Eomer glaring at them.

Eowyn and Eomer had got to the classroom after Faramir and Eowyn had quickly sat next to him.

Bard and Eomer, who were 'working' next to them weren't working well. In fact, they weren't even working!

Behind them, Bofur and Arwen were working but Arwen spent more time talking to Aragorn so in both pairs, Bofur and Legolas were doing most of the work.

In the back row, Frodo and Sam were working.

Well… Sam had made Frodo sit far away from the cauldron and did all the work himself.

Next to them were Gimli and Gloin who kept arguing about what to do.

On the other side of the room were Bifur and Bombur, who weren't even attempting to do the work. They were just messing around. I hope they pass their exams.

In front of them were Fili, Kili, Pippin and Merry. They were doing the work but were also planning pranks and laughing. Slightly daunting…

On the front row, Dori, and Ori were working hard and were obviously working well together.

Next to them were Nori and Bilbo who were working quite well together.

Professor Slughorn was walking around the room and was doing his usual act. He was being nice to all the good students like Faramir, Eowyn, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bilbo and Frodo.

He was being mean tot Sam, Aragorn, Bifur, Bombur and Fili.

The only people who were actually making the potion right were Eowyn and Faramir, Legolas, Sam, Dori and Ori.

The others, well, they weren't making much of a mess…

Around half of the lesson had passed when the fatal incident occurred.

It all started with the four tricksters of this generation, Fili, Kili, Merry and Pippin. They had now abandoned their potions after 15 minutes of the lesson and had started to mess about.

They had come up with a list of pranks to do before the end of the year, a list of teachers they liked and they then started to mess around with the potion.

They started adding random things to their cauldrons and then mixed them all up.

BANG

BOOM

FLASH

SPARKLE

RAINBOW UNICORNS

The cauldron exploded.

Wouldn't that be a wonderful letter home.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

Thanks for reading!

Please review and tell me what lesson you would like next and what you thought of this!

A batch of cookies to all who read this!

Thank you again! xx


	7. Transfiguration

Transfiguration_

A/N- Hello everyone! I know someone requested Quidditch but I couldn't think of anything for it! I'm sorry! But, for now, enjoy Transfiguration with Slytherin and Ravenclaw!

Eomer- *cough*

A/N- OMG! Disclaimer, please!

Eomer-theoutcast4 does not own anything.

A/N-Thank you! Now, onwards ho!

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

Gandalf and Radagast were already in the Transfiguration classroom. Apart from a random cat, they were the only ones there. Elrond and his crew (Galadriel and Haldir) came into the room and right away spotted the two.

"Why so early, _delinquents_?" Elrond smirked at them, as he and Galadriel sat behind them (Haldir sat behind them).

"We wanted to be early for once." Radagast answered.

Elrond and his crew laughed at that and they continued to tease them as Saruman walked in happily and sat down on his own and the front. Everyone in the class made sure to sit away from him, like this:

_._...Saruman._...Radagast. Gandalf

_._..._._...Galadriel. Elrond

Oin. Balin…Thorin. Dwalin…Haldir. Thranduil

Boromir._..._._..._._

The students all got out their books and started talking. Saruman was studying when he happened to look up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A cat! AHHH! Oh my GAWF!" Saruman screamed.

The other students laughed at this. Who knew Saruman was scared of cats? Some of the students said hi to the cat and walked up to it but…

"Headmistress McGonagall!"

"Sit. Boromir, move to the front."

Boromir sighed and moved to the front row and sat away from Saruman.

Our lovely Professor McGonagall did the register quickly and then looked around the room.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here in Hogwarts." She said strictly. "Anyone messing around in these lessons will leave and not come back. Take this as a warning."

The class sat still and listened to her every word. After this, they wrote notes and were then told to try and turn a matchstick into a silver needle.

While they were doing this, they heard some running out in the corridor and soon enough, someone came running into the classroom.

Denethor ran to the front of the room and trapped his eldest son in a hug.

Boromir yelled out and shouted, "What the heck!?"

Professor McGonagall stared at the two.

"Boromir, do you know this man?" She asked.

Boromir looked at his father and then back at his professor.

"No."

"Well then-"

"BOROMIR! MY SON! HOW COULD YOU?" Boromir cried out.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows at this.

"Heh heh…" Boromir laughed nervously.

. . .

Professor McGonagall walked around the classroom. Only a few of the students were actually making progress; Saruman, Galadriel and Gandalf.

"And you're gonna hear me roar~ Louder! Louder than a lion-"

Gandalf hit the face of his watch to make it shut up.

Everyone stared at Gandalf as Professor Mcgonagall made her way towards him.

Gandalf straed at the headmistress, wondering what she would do. Oh, his stupid watch. He wore it everywhere and it sang at a specific time every day but he didn't know why or how.

"Detension, Mr. Gandalf."

.

.

.

Oooh, scaryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… Not.

The rest of the lesson went perfectly well, if you just ignored Denethor crying at the back of the room.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Brownies to you all.

\(^.^)/


	8. Flying

**Flying **

A/N- Hey guys! I hope you're all well! Enjoy this chapter of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff learning how to fly. But first, disclaimer, please!

Dori- theoutcast4 does not own anything. Thank you.

A/N- Thank _you_, Dori!

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

"I've flown many times at home and I am very good at it!" Bifur yelled out.

"I am much better than you!" Bombur said gruffly.

"You can barely get off the ground! I'm better than both of you!" Bofur laughed.

Gandalf heard this and laughed. "I am the best! You lot can't even compare to me!" He boasted.

Balin joined in and said, "I know a lot about flying. I know all the types of brooms and I have the latest broomstick at home."

"Doesn't mean you're good at it!" Radagast said, causing everyone to roar with laughter.

Meanwhile, Elrond was yelling at Arwen.

"I forbid it. You will keep your feet safely on the ground!"

"It's perfectly safe! Madam Hooch will be there!" Arwen argued.

Sam and Faramir stood behind Arwen and behind Elrond, stood Galadriel and Haldir.

"That doesn't mean something could go wrong!"

Arwen crossed her arms, "What? What could go wrong?"

"The broomstick might be faulty! And you might fly away!" Elrond yelled.

Before Arwen could say anything back to him, madam hooch walked in calling for silence.

"Everyone, be quiet and stand next to a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

The student hurried to do this and to stand by their friends.

"You are to put your hand out over your broomstick and say 'up!'" she ordered.

The class followed her instructions but only Gandalf, Arwen, Faramir and Bofur managed to get their broomsticks up into their hands.

Those whose brooms didn't jump up immediately began to ask questions about this.

"Try it again." Was her answer.

After that madam hooch showed them how to properly mount their brooms.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Elrond kept asking.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Elrond!" she snapped. "When I blow my whistle, you are to kick off the ground. Keep your broomstick steady, rise a few feet then come back down by leaning forward slightly. One- Two- Three *tweet*!"

Most of the class managed to do this perfectly… except for Elrond (who refused to leave the ground), Bombur (whose weight wouldn't let him rise up) and Gandalf (whose broomstick didn't return to the ground until Madam Hooch helped him).

Immediately, the class broke out in discussion, boasting and teasing the others.

"Bombur! I thought you said you could fly perfectly!"

"Elrond! What's the matter? Too scared?"

"Did you see me? Did you see me?"

"I did it, wonderfully! And it was perfectly safe!"

"That was fun!"

The class was clearly very excited!

"Quiet!" Madam Hooch barked. "Now, I want you to do that again but go higher than remain there for a moment and then return to the ground."

The class prepared to do this and Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

Everyone rose into the air, (except Elrond and Bombur) and went higher than before.

BASH!

Ori fell to the ground. There were lots of yells as his friends and Madam Hooch hurried over to him.

"A bruised rib and a sprained wrist. I'll take him to Madam Pomfrey."

Dori and Nori left with her after she gave her warning not to fly else they be expelled.

The students talked about random things. Elrond continues his argument with Arwen, Bilbo spoke to Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Balin and Gandalf about lunch. Radagast spoke to Sam about Gardening Club. Bilbo began to rise up into the air and fly up, up and away! Haldir made- Wait, Bilbo!

Everyone called Bilbo and told him to come back down before someone saw but Bilbo kept rising higher.

"I can't control it!" He yelled.

"Lean forward!" Balin yelled back.

"No! It's too scary!" He screamed.

Elrond used this as a point in his argument against Arwen but she wasn't even listening.

Gandalf and Bofur, both skilled fliers got on their brooms and flew after Bilbo. When they caught up to him, Gandalf grabbed him and pulled him onto his broom and Bofur took his broomstick and then they flew back down to the ground.

Bilbo sat down.

.

.

.

He was very scared after that experience even if it was resolved very quickly!

Bofur let go of Bilbo's broom and it immediately flew upwards.

Everyone laughed at Bilbo and teased him and Gandalf and Bofur received a lot of praise and they boasted some more.

Then Madam Hooch re-entered the scene.

.

.

.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

Thank you for reading! And please review! I don't get any :(

Goodbye for now!


End file.
